To Catch A Falling Star
by FreakshowHeichou
Summary: SasuNaru Reincarnation!Au!ModernSetting "Where's a falling star when you need one?" He asked while smiling in admiration at the night sky. "Right here." The raven whispered then buried his nose in the blonde locks of the one beside him, embracing his scent. The blonde agreed, this in fact was all he needed. Right here, he belonged here in these arms right now in this moment.


**Author's Note:  
This is my first SasuNaru story even though I've loved them from the start. Anywhore, Sorry for any mistakes, it was un-betaed and um, yeah. So here this is. WARNING: Homophobic slurs.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All I own is the plot and some own characters here and there but that's it. All rights belong to creator of Naruto. Bless that man. Achoo.**

**Chapter One**

'_Running, panting and sweat dripping down his forehead as he and his squad leapt from tree to tree in the forest. They were chasing after a new group of rogue ninjas from the Village of the Mist. They had just stole some important scrolls from the Hokage that were very precious and ancient that were passed from each Hokage to the next._

_He turned around to see that his squad wasn't there anymore. He just shrugged it off, they must have split up to look for the one ninja who has the scrolls that were stolen. The young ANBU Captain wiped the blood from his ANBU mask looking disgusted. No matter how many people he killed, no matter how much he regretted taking lives or how long he had been doing this, he still hated doing it._

_There was a strong feeling around the blonde. Chakra. It was chakra but not one that he knew and it was getting stronger by the second. He looked down below him, blue eyes surveying the ground while he still leaped from place to place. There was nothing though._

_But then, he saw something come flying towards his face and missed it by a hair. It was a shuriken. What the hell? But why- Oh no. He looked down again to see a chakra laced blade coming straight for his stomach that he deflected within seconds and sent it flying back to the person it came from. Hearing yelps and a scream tear through the air, the blonde knew he hit them._

'_Good, just need to capture the one who has the scrolls and that'll be it', he thought. Racing through the tree tops he looked down to see if anyone was down below. He was mortified. Dead. All of them dead. His entire ANBU squad gone, lying on the ground lifelessly, some bleeding and some with missing limbs._

"_No. Oh Kami please no." He whispered to himself, feeling the tears sting at the back of his eyes but kept going anyway. Whoever did this was going to pay for what they've done. Those were his teammates- no friends. They were only kids too, straight out of the academy and they looked up to him so much._

_Now the tears were starting to prick the edges of his eyes but he wiped them off then put his mask back on. It's not time to cry right now, he just needed to get his job done._

_There was another chakra in the area but much, much stronger than the last one and more powerful. All of a sudden, he was stopped by the very being that was carrying all of that chakra. He was taller than the ANBU Captain by at least a foot if not more and incredibly muscular. Holy crap, he was like a wall._

"_So, you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki huh?" He asked. Naruto said nothing but the man went on, "I've heard a lot about you. You know, having Kyuubi sealed in you, that demon fox. You want to know something Captain Uzumaki?" He asked slyly with a taunting smirk plastered all over his face._

_Still, the blonde said nothing as the rogue ninja whispered in his ear getting dangerously close, "I'm going to kill you just like your friends."_

_In that moment the taller ninja took hold of the ANBU Captain's arms and pinned them in the middle of his back. Naruto gasped as he realized what was happening. He was really going to die. He could no longer feel his body he was numb. What kind of jutsu was this?_

_His eyelids felt heavy but he fought to keep them open as the one pinning his arms traced a kunai knife lightly across his stomach and neck. His blue eyes shot open like bullets in a second._

_Where's Sasuke? Was he okay? Was his team safe? Was Sasuke safe?_

"_S-Sasuke." He whispered so only himself could hear._

_He couldn't even feel it when the kunai made an 'X' over his chest. His eyes moved to see that the kunai knife was being laced with more and more chakra and felt it pierce through the 'X' then was let go to drop from the tall tree to the ground like some kind of ragdoll._

_Naruto's screams of pain ripped through the air at the speed of light itself. This is it. He braced himself for the impact with the ground but it never came, instead he was in a pair of arms and was set down across this person's lap._

"_Naru," It was Sasuke, "Naruto, speak to me." The raven pleaded._

"_S-Sasuke." He choked out, life draining from his being. He opened his eyes best he could, cerulean blue meeting onyx black in an instant. Naruto could just see the raven's tears already forming behind his mask._

"_C'mon Naru, we gotta take you to Lady Tsunade and she can take care of you. I mean, of course I'd take care of you but I don't have the healing ability she does but after she healed you, I'd keep you with me and I'd take time off of my ANBU team and-and...N-Naru, please tell me you're gonna okay. You're going to be okay, alright?" The raven Uchiha looked at his significant other that was in his lap. He wasn't so much questioning the other Captain with that last part, it was more for himself than anything._

_Naruto needed to be alright. He had to just be taken to the Hokage then go back to his cheery happy self. The thing was though, Sasuke knew what the outcome of the entire situation was going to be._

_The blonde sniffed and Sasuke took his and Naruto's masks off to set them aside and Naruto shook his head._

"_Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry. I-I don't th-think…" He trailed off before being interrupted by the one holding him, "N-No. You-you're not...I won't allow it. You just...Naruto Uzumaki, I can't and I won't let you leave me too, I've lost too many people I care about I-I just can't lose you too. Not when I love you too much." He whispered pressing his forehead against the other's and wiping the tears away from the whisker like scarred cheeks._

"_I love you Sasuke Uchiha, and don't you forget that. Ever." Naruto whispered, leaving a weak soft kiss that said more than a million words to the Uchiha's cheek, a single tear slipping onto the raven's pale cheek._

"_I promise Naru I won't ever forget. I love you." But at that moment, it was over.'_

The blonde awoke abruptly, tear stained cheeks. "Great." He yawned sleepily while getting out of bed. The bedside alarm clock read '4:26AM.' It was too damn early for this but whatever, better early than late right?

"Ew, gross." He muttered seeing that his pajama shirt had sweat on it and his plaid flannel bottoms were sweaty as well. What the hell, why was he sweating? It was cold last night…"Damn it to fucking hell. I left the heat on last night." He said aloud, walking into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee with the coffee maker Jiraiya got him for Christmas that year.

Turning on the coffee maker, he walked to his bathroom peeling off the clothing and throwing it into the hamper. The blonde turned on the warm water stepping into the shower, muscles relaxing at the warmth. He wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't all skin and bones, though he was often teased about being so petite for a boy and having such girly sparkly blue eyes.

After a particularly long warm shower that was very nice, he was satisfied with his scent of strawberries and vanilla. Looking in the mirror Naruto saw exactly who he used to be only not as tan because he wasn't outside as much anymore. Aside from a few piercings here and there and that, he was pretty much the same.

His room was pretty tidy save for the few energy drink cans on his desk and unmade bed, but overall, the room was kept clean. That was mainly because when it wasn't clean, Sakura would complain and Kiba would laugh while Shikamaru said something about things "Being a drag."

Stupid pinky with her nagging. She was such a mother hen sometimes it was scary.

Oh yeah, turns out everyone from the old Konoha is in well...Konoha. Everyone he's met so far remember him as much as he remembered them.

While the blonde with dripping wet hair walked out of the bathroom and to his closet, he somehow managed to kick his dresser and fall face-first to the floor yelping in pain. "Ouch! Fucking fuck. Owwww….It hurts so bad." He whined then began to laugh thinking if Sakura were here she'd scold him for being so damn clumsy, hit him over the head then ask if he was okay and check his foot out to see if he needed medical care.

After that escapade, it took nearly ten minutes for him to get dressed because "Oh this doesn't match." Or "This makes me look fat." Bottom line, Naruto sounded like a teenage girl when trying to look for something to wear but it was fine because he always shopped with his pinkett friend.

The final decision of clothing was a Pierce The Veil band t-shirt, some black jeans that made his ass look good-Sakura's words not his-and some Converse that took the longest to find because he needs fifty million pairs of shoes. He settled on orange Converse with black and orange striped laces.

It was now '5:13AM.' And about time to drink coffee, grab his things and go to school.

Oh joy. Just to his luck, the coffee was cold when he got into the kitchen of his apartment and he really didn't have time to fuck with cold coffee so an energy drink would do just fine for now. "Damn my luck."

Grabbing a blue Monster Energy, apartment keys, phone and orange backpack that was decorated with band pins of all sorts and a few key chains that looked cool from some of his favorite bands and what not and jacket. "Okay, I think I'm ready to get the hell outta here." Naruto said to himself walking out the door with a jacket on and phone playing iTunes in the blonde's pocket.

The scarred cheeked senior fiddled with newest piercing that still hurt from time to time as he walked up to Konoha High School where Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting by the door together with their girlfriends. His thumb pressed the pause button on his music and took out the earbuds waving, "Hey Shika! Hi Hinata, Hi Temari." He greeted not paying attention to his brunette friend Kiba.

"Yo bro, what the hell man, I'm right here you know." The dog lover complained. Hinata chuckled and Temari rolled her eyes.

"H-Hi Naruto." Hinata said. She was still mousey as ever. Temari still rolled her eyes. 'One of these days they're going to roll out of her head.' Naruto thought.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, chin resting in the palm of his hand while slouching over on the bench. Well then...yeah that's not anything new.

"Oh yeah, Sup Dog-Breath. Sakura here yet?" He asked and with that, she appeared. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted bouncing over to the blonde.

"Oh, hi Sakura-Chan." He responded while taking a sip of his drink. She sat down and got right to business looking all serious.

"Alright guys, I heard there's a new student coming today. He's transferring from The Sound of Arts School. And before any of you ask how I know, Tsunade told me but that's it. No name no nothing," She sighed lightly but continued on, "But I guess since he's new he might be a good new edition to our group before he gets cliqued with any others and it's always cool to get new people at school, makes it less boring." She said. For once she had everyone's attention including Shikamaru's which was pretty big considering he never really well...cared for anything except clouds and sleep.

"T-That sou-sounds wonderfu-ful." Hinata got out while Kiba nodded as well as Temari and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I mean, we never really get fresh meat around here ever so, this might be fun." The red triangle cheeked boy said teasingly.

The five friends continued to talk and joke around until the bell rang. Kiba now had a red mark that was kind of swollen on his cheek from where Naruto punched him because he pulled on the blonde's septum ring that still hurt when it gets messed with. Kiba didn't like the outcome of the situation.

Naruto's first class was English with Kakashi-Sensei who still read those ahem er...books. Perverted teacher. The door was crowded with people and poor Naruto was in the middle of all of it being trampled over but pushing past bodies.

Finally, he got to the front of the big rush to class. Everyone in class was seated when he got there so he sat in his chair and waited for about fifteen minutes before Kakashi-Sensei got there finally.

"Oh, sorry I'm late class. You see, there was this elderly woman and I just had to help her." The gravity defying haired man said and smiled from under his doctor's mask while one eye was covered by hair.

Everyone in the class groaned and some even commented on how it was always something with him being late and got out their English books. They were reading Hamlet by Shakespeare for the fourth time just that semester. Kakashi either loved that play or was just too lazy to pass out other books and make new tests. It was probably the latter, lazy bastard but he was a really cool teacher.

"'To be or not to be, that is the question.' Can anyone tell me what Hamlet is deciding at this moment?" The grey haired teacher asked. Nobody raised their hand to answer so he looked around and picked at random, "Okay how about...Naruto, could you tell us all what Hamlet here is deciding?"

The blonde sighed and sat up straighter boredly answering, "Suicide. He's completing suicide." Kakashi-Sensei nodded and sat on top of his desk.

"Very good. Now class I want you to-" He was cut mid sentence by a knocking on the door. Sliding off his desk, the teacher walked to the door, "Oh hello Tsunade. How may I help you on this wonderful day?"

The busty blonde principle rolled her eyes and motioned for the english teacher to come into the hallway with her then closing the door.

A few moments later, Kakashi came back into the room, "Alright students, It appears we have a new student in class. Be nice and...yeah, I'll be over here doing teacher things."

When he said that last part one student yelled out, "Porn!" as the new student walked in with Tsunade.

"Okay brats, This here is your new classmate Sasuke. Would you like to introduce yourself kid?" She asked the raven. Even now she didn't like him. Naruto immediately looked up at hearing the name Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto like glue on paper as the duck butt like haired spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Girls and even some guys were already swooning over the Uchiha. But Naruto was just...Happy? Sad? Angry? Confused? The blonde boy didn't know. As Sasuke found a place to sit, of course the only empty space had to be next to Naruto and of course the desks were tables for two. Walking over to him, Sasuke had that all known too well signature Uchiha smirk of his on and casually cooly slid in the chair next to the nervous blonde.

What did he do? Say hi? No. Were they still even in a relationship? Did Sasuke remember? What are they? Did he still care? He didn't know.

Everyone around the classroom were talking to one another since Kakashi just didn't care really as the raven and blue eyed pair sat in the most awkward silences until it was broken by one of the two.

"Long time no see Naru." The Uchiha said cooly, facing forward but turned a bit. Naruto gasped. So he did remember, does that mean...Oh.

"Uh, H-Hi." He stuttered. Oh fuck, he stuttered in front of Sasuke whom he'd not seen in literally forever. The raven's eyebrows slightly furrowed. Did Naruto even remember him at all? Shit, what if he didn't? What if his Naru-Chan didn't remember their promise? What if-

Naruto cleared his throat a bit and spoke while messing with his nose piercing out of habit, "Damn Teme. Took you long enough." Then lightly punched his long lost lover's arm playfully.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"Tch. Dobe." I muttered, turning to face completely towards the proclaimed Dobe. I'd switched from school to school over the past years just to find Naruto. I don't know why I didn't just go to Konoha to begin with but no, Itachi just had to move us everywhere but here. That was until I moved out of course and enrolled myself here at Konoha High. And here I am. Here I am with Naru, My Naru.

I noticed he looked the same as he did before just like everyone else did. But he was a bit more paler than he used to be. His style had changed a bit as well. Instead of wearing all orange he wore darker colors except for his shoes, backpack, phone case and one of his ear piercings.

I also noticed that Naruto still had the whisker like scars on his cheeks that were still as adorable as I remember. Then, there were his eyes. They were unconditionally and utterly, beautiful. They were like deep pools of blue that you could just drown in at any moment. They held secrets and love. But if you look past the glossy look of them, you'd see the scars and memories and pain held within them.

His friends deaths were under layers of happiness. Killing people and looking them in the eye were buried deep under. But the memories that hurt the most were ones of losing everything, including yourself. Those were what hurt the most. When they were so bad that no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to forget, you don't. No matter how many times you've awoken in the night, sweating, and screaming because it pains you so badly. They're still there. They're there and never going away.

I must have been lost in thought for a while because the next thing I knew, I felt a tap on my shoulder then someone grab me. "Sasuke, Hey, Sasuke are you okay?" It was just Naruto.

I shook my head and blinked once or twice before smirking.

"Oh Naru. I've missed you so much, I don't know how I'll cope with not seeing you in so long. How ever will I make it up to you?" I asked dramatically, putting a hand over my heart and leaning on Naruto a bit over dramatically but no one was looking so it was okay. He rolled his blue eyes at me and sighed.

"Ugh. Stupid Teme. We'll just...I don't know, go for coffee after last class? Okay? I mean, if you want to that is, because if you don't that's fine because I totally understand and-"

I just cut him off there placing a slender finger over his mouth like some cliche movie.

"Shut up Dobe. Coffee sounds fine." I assured him then took the finger from his lips and flicked his nose, getting an annoyed stare in return. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell cut him off just before he could.

Everyone in the room got up from their seats in a rush to get to the door forming a sea of people pushing and shoving to race to their next class. I looked over to see if Naruto was still there but to my dismay, he wasn't. Instead, he was being pushed and trampled over by the sea of people going into the hallway.

In the hallway, people were walking to their classes and with their cliques all laughing and giggling. My next class was some lady named Nagi Hatzo. Ms. Hatzo huh? Never heard of her. I walked to room 103 where science was held.

I walked in and sat down in the empty seat next to...I looked over to see it was Hinata Hyuga that shy girl that always stuttered and sputtered when even near Naru. Behind me I could hear various gasps and "Look, it's Sasuke. He's that new guy." Wow. Thanks for pointing out the only obvious thing. Yes. I'm fucking new, we've already established this.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a middle aged looking man about in his 30's with papers and a pristine demeanor who strutted in the room with his shoes clacking on the tile floor. He slammed the papers onto his desk and turned to the class, "Well, good morning class. Get out your textbooks and turn to page 98. After reading directions, go get the proper materials from over there," He motioned to the things at the back of the room. "Pick a partner if you want to then do as directed to while I check roll." The man sat down and got on his computer clicking and typing away.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in, everyone looked at me in awe as the chair legs scraped and made a screeching noise against the tile making Mr. Hatzo look up from his desk. "Oh, you," He deadpanned, "You must be the new student I presume? Anyhow, since you are new and do not know my rules, I shall let you slide this time but just remember this Mr…" He trailed off.

"Uchiha." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes, Uchiha. Anytime you need to get up, speak or get something, you need permission which I will give to you allowing you to do so. Do I make myself clear?" He finalized.

"Yes Ms. Hatzo." I said with the straightest pokerface anyone could ever have. People behind me giggled and laughed while the man at his desk glared at me. "What was that Uchiha?" I smirked simply then answered simply, "Well, on my schedule sheet sir, it says Ms Hatzo so I just assumed…"

"No, I'm not a Misses, It was just a misprint. Now just...Get to work or something." He said sighing then going back to work on his computer.

I grabbed a textbook from the back then quickly read the directions. After grabbing all the needed materials and such, I decided to do the experiment by myself. It was quite simple actually, I just had to add a few different chemicals to one another then they turned into a small solid. I didn't notice but Mr. Hatzo was standing in front of me the entire time watching me as I did the experiment.

"Very good Uchiha. You get an easy A on this assignment. Now, I need you to copy down these notes I have here for you." He handed me a piece of paper that was typed up and a sheet of lined paper, then retreated back to his desk.

I quickly copied down the notes then pulled out a black folder that was written on with a silver Sharpie marker and gently tucked the sheet of paper into one of the pockets, putting in back into my bag. All of a sudden, I had the urge to just get out of the classroom. I raised my hand up until it was noticed, "Yes?" The middle aged man answered from his desk.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, he nodded.

"Take a pass Uchiha and don't take too much time up." I nodded in response and grabbed a hall pass, walking out of the room.

I didn't know where I was going until I heard some voices down the hall.

"C'mon fag boy, just once."

"Yeah, not so tough now are you? Pft. Faggot."

"J-Just leave me alone."

"Aww. Just leave me alone the fag boy says. Well, if you want us to go you gotta suck my dick. Right here right now just like the gay scum you are."

"Please, just go." I knew that voice anywhere. That was Naruto.

I quickly walked down the hallway where I heard the voices coming from. The two taller guys were towering over my Naru while he was cowering in fear. I felt my eyes widen at the scene before rushing over to one of the guys standing over the blonde and pushing him back against the wall and punching him in his fucking face.

"W-What the hell man! Why did you do that you fuc-" He couldn't get out the rest of what he had to say before I punched him again then kicking him in the shin making him fall to the ground yelping in pain. I crouched next to the punk and took hold of both of his arms, twisting and holding them behind his back while staring at his friend who had fear in their eyes.

"If you ever touch or so much as look at Naruto ever again, expect not to see the light of day ever again. Are we clear?" I spat out like poison. The two harassers of my Naru both shook their heads saying that they understand. I stood up and made my way to the guy I hadn't hurt yet. I gave him a good stare then hit him in the jaw hearing a nice pop then kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Now, get the fuck up and go to class. You're lucky. But next time, you won't be." My voice was laced with venom on my tongue as I glared the famous Uchiha glare at them.

The two brutes quickly got up and ran off to class. Naruto was still sitting on the floor, knees drawn up against his chest with his blonde head down. I kneeled down next to him then pulled his form into my arms.

"What did they do Naru?" I asked quietly as he sniffed then looked up at me with teary cerulean blue eyes. Tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks so I brushed them away with my thumb before noticing that bruises were starting to form on his arms.

"T-They..They hurt m-me." He croaked then buried his face into my chest. Next time I see those bastards, I'll kill them. I'll actually kill them in some of the most brutal ways known to man for leaving bruises of what was mine.

"Where does it hurt?" I brushed his hair as we sat in the hallway that was empty with our backs against the wall.

I could hear the figure in my arms sniffle and feel him slightly tremble but not as bad as before. "My arms a-and um, m-my stomach. They-they hit me."

"Naru, I'm so sorry. I am just so so sorry. I'm going to kill them. I'll kill them and then laugh about it because they not only touched something of mine, but they hurt you." I told him, stroking his blonde locks and occasionally wiping tears away.

We sat like this for a while until the bell rang and people came rushing out of classrooms. I stood up and offered the blonde my hand that he accepted and we went to his locker so he could put away his things then go to lunch.

Still hand in hand, we walked to the cafeteria when a voice echoed through the hall.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto, you just left class earlier anything wro-" The pinkette girl cut herself off. She stared at me for a little while before shaking her head. "Well butter me up and call me toast, Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while hasn't it huh?" Sakura asked smiling.

I nodded my head, "Yes, yes it has been." She looked over to Naruto and got concerned forgetting everything and immediately was concerned.

"What happened Naruto?" She started then thought for a second when he looked up at her. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no. Not them again. Was it Ichi and Kazu again? I bet it was wasn't it." He slowly nodded.

Wait. Again? It's happened before? Hell no. "I don't mean to interrupt but, you say this has happened before?" I asked. Sakura turned to me and sighed.

"Sadly yes. I've already kicked their asses before but apparently that wasn't enough to get it through their damn skulls." The pink haired girl clenched her fists.

In that moment, the two exact ones we were talking about came waltzing in well, limping in and bruised. I smirked in triumph at my work. Everyone looked dumbfounded and had their jaws dropping to the floor like a bag of rocks to the bottom of a river.

The three of us walked into the cafeteria to an empty table. We talked about old training days or how messed up those punks Ichi and Kazu were.

We were the old Team 7 again. And the best part was, I never did let go of Naruto's hand.


End file.
